This invention relates to the field of pumps, and more particularly, to industrial type pumps and related pump components. One application for industrial type pumps is ground water control during excavation. Prior to beginning excavation, a plurality of well points may be driven into the ground proximate the proposed excavation. A pump may be coupled to the well points to remove the ground water proximate the excavation site. In this type of application it is often desirably to allow the pump to run continuously for several days.
When the pump is powered by a motor such as a diesel motor, it is necessary to supply the appropriate fuel for the motor. In many cases a fuel tank is provided to supply the motor with fuel during its operation. Over time, contaminates may accumulate in the fuel tank. Examples of contaminates include water, sand, and sediment. Contaminates in the fuel tank are undesirable, since they may cause the motor to stop running and/or damage the motor. Prior to beginning a pumping operation, it is often necessary to transport the pump and the fuel to the excavation site.